Harry, the Dragon
by andylove101
Summary: [OneShot] A night conversation reveals forgotten memories and hidden feelings. Warnings: Ship, Slash.


**title: Harry, the Dragon  
author:** andylove101  
**rating:** G  
**pairing:** H/D  
**warnings:** Ship, Slash.  
**disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous, the one and only Ms J. K. Rowling, and therefore are not mine. This is done for pure fun, not for profit.  
**summary:** One-Shot A night conversation reveals forgotten memories and hidden feelings. This was written for Enchantedjae's February monthly challenge: _Harry couldn't wait to give Draco a romantic...  
_**concrit?:** reviews make me smile ;)_  
_

* * *

Harry couldn't wait to give Draco a romantic, not to mention big, extravagant and very, very expensive, gift. He had been neglecting his lover over the last couple of weeks due to late nights at work, which were mostly followed by a pint or two at the nearest pub with his co-workers and friends. This has resulted in Draco not being very happy with him. And with Valentine's Day coming close, Harry knew that any simple gift would not do; it had to be something really special to make up for lost time. Now all he had to do was figure out what the 'perfect' gift will be.

It was the middle of the night when Harry decided to come home, again. He had decided to make a stop at their downstairs loo and take a shower before daring to enter his and Draco's bedroom. If there was something Draco hated more than Harry coming home late, it was when he arrived reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Wrapping around the waist one of the fluffy green and silver guest towels that Draco insisted on purchasing, a slightly damped and barefoot Harry padded silently up the stairs.

Harry quietly opened the door to the bedroom with the hopes of finding Draco asleep. He sneaked his head through the small gap and when he was only met by darkness and soft snores, he opened it a bit more and proceeded to enter the room as quietly as possible so as to not wake his lover.

"Harry!" said a demanding voice from the bed.

Harry jumped at the sudden noise and stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping the clothes and shoes he was holding in his hands. He swore under his breath realising that he wasn't going to be able to cuddle up against Draco and sleep of all the alcohol he drank, but rather stay up through another of his lover's telling-off.

"Draco, love, I'm really sorry I got in late. But the guys-" started to say Harry; however he was cut off as Draco started speaking again.

"Where is it?!" demanded Draco in that voice that reminded Harry of a small 3 year old about to start a temper tantrum.

Harry blinked in surprise and confusion when he registered what Draco said. He had no idea what his lover was talking about. Dropping his clothes on the chair in the corner of their room, Harry righted himself and took a step towards the bed. Draco was lying on his back, his head facing towards him. "Where is what Draco?"

"Harry. Where is Harry?" continued Draco in that demanding childlike tone.

Harry frowned in confusion as he still couldn't understand what Draco meant. He took another step towards the bed and said "I'm right here Draco".

Draco let out a puff of air in annoyance and responded "I know that Potter! I want to know where Harry is; my Harry!"

"Draco, I don't know what-" he was cut off once more when Draco continued with his tantrum.

"Harry! My Dragon Harry! My favourite dragon, the green one with the orange spikes!" continued Draco, stomping his foot and punching the mattress.

Harry blinked again in confusion and approached the bed to get a closer look at his lover. He bit back a laugh when he realized that Draco had his eyes closed and was still fast asleep, most probably dreaming about some childhood memory. However, before he could say anything else or try to wake his lover, Draco continued with his tantrum, stomping the mattress at various intervals for emphasis.

"…The one that always sleeps with me at night, and chases the bad man away!" Then in a softer, sadder voice, Draco continued "You know I don't like to sleep alone because of the bad man Harry. His very scary and my Harry always keeps me company and protects me… especially when you're not here".

Harry's heart melted, and the love he felt for Draco soared as soon as he heard those words. He knew that Draco didn't have any stuffed green dragon with orange spikes, but he imagined he must have had one when he was little. He could also imagine exactly who the 'bad man' was. Draco still didn't like to talk about how his childhood was growing up at the Manor. And the knowledge that he always looked up to him, even though he was just as young as he at that age, to 'chase the bad man away', made him feel another wave of protectiveness and love towards his lover.

Harry leaned over Draco and brushed his hair out of his face. In a soft voice he said "I don't know Draco, but I'll help you look for it later, okay?"

"Promise?" said Draco, his voice still small and sad but with a hint of hope.

Harry smiled and said "Promise".

Draco smiled in his sleep and then rolled over towards Harry's side of the bed, reaching out his arm as if looking for him. Harry moved to his side of the bed and, after divesting of the towel, slipped in between the sheets. As soon as he settled, he felt Draco move in closer and wrapped an arm around Harry's middle, laying his head on Harry's chest.

Harry wrapped both his arms around Draco, kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after with a smile on his face knowing exactly what to get his lover for Valentine's Day. Now, he really couldn't wait to give Draco his romantic gift.

…fin


End file.
